prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Question about PROTOTYPE 2 and Alex Mercer
Ok I am confused with the commercials and what I have been told. Different commercials show different aspects. One of them is speaking from the view point of Mercer and the other is shown from the perspective of James Heller. So my question is this, in PROTOTYPE 2, who do you control as a character. James Heller or Alex Mercer. The point being I was told you control Alex Mercer but then obviously that is not true because you see in the video that you control Heller. In the game is it possible you control both character's through different points in the game or just James Heller. I think Alex Mercer should be a playable character, he was the main protagonist of the first game. To then make him the Villain in this game would be defeating the purpose of the first game. However if the developers made the game where you would play as both characters and as you do you would see the game through two different aspects, one through the eyes of Mercer, and the other through the eyes of Heller. Two men that see everything from opposite perspectives. It gives the player the ability to see the "there are three sides to every story, their side, your side, and in the middle lies the truth" angle. The player then draws his own conclusion on what is happening. In my opinion, it will upset many people if Alex Mercer is not a playable character in this game in some way during the storyline. And I am not talking about exclusive DLC content, or a extra skin. I mean in the main story. Most people that want to purchase this game want to play as Alex Mercer or at least that was the perspective I received when I spoke with them. Hopefully both characters will be playable as the story progresses. ImanSain 00:52, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :Alex Mercer has decided to spread the Blacklight virus beyond New York in Prototype 2, according to the developers. The reason for this has yet to be revealed. He's the antagonist in P2 and you control a new protagonist, Sgt. James Heller, a former marine now hunting Mercer. However, the devs have mentioned that Mercer will appear during the story at several key moments of the game. Radical has no plan of a multiplayer as they want to concentrate on the single player. As for DLCs, it was mentioned in one of the interviews. But what it might be about hasn't been revealed.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 05:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) when do you be alex mercer in the game and do you get to be mercer You get an Alex skin by buying a Radnet edition of the game and downloading Radnet, then you beat all the weekly challanges with at least a bronze medal. At no point do you switch perspectives and play as Alex. Sgt. Maine 20:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC)